sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Appaloosa Interactive
Appaloosa Interactive (formerly Novotrade International) was a corporation, founded in 1982 in Hungary, that produced video games, computer programs and television commercials during the 1980s and 1990s. Novotrade International was founded by Andras Csaszar and Stephen J. Friedman. Csaszar served as the company's president, while Friedman served as chief executive officer. Novotrade began operating branches in the United States in 1989, and was renamed Appaloosa Interactive in November 1996. That month, the company unveiled its 10-month-old Internet technologies division, Appaloosa Online. The company's headquarters were in Mountain View, California. Appaloosa was the parent company and owner of two software development companies in Budapest, Hungary. Appaloosa was known for its Ecco the Dolphin game series for Sega. Appaloosa also developed two Contra games on the PlayStation and Sega Saturn for Konami. Appaloosa had 100 employees as of January 2001, and had produced over 150 video games up to that point, many of which were released in Europe. At that time, Friedman said, "In all the years we have been in business, we have only failed to complete a project because of our own inability once or twice." Appaloosa's final game was Jaws Unleashed, released in 2006, and based on the Jaws series of films. The company ceased operations in 2006. Games developed *''The Adventures of Batman and Robin'' (Game Gear) *''Airball'' (NES, unreleased) *''Around The World In 80 Days'' *''Bloodliners'' (Mega Drive/Genesis, unreleased) *''California Games'' (Mega Drive/Genesis) *''California Pro Golf'' *''Castlevania'' (Amiga) *''Catch a Thief'' *''Circus Games'' *''Contra: Legacy of War'' (PlayStation, Sega Saturn) *''The Contra Adventure'' (PlayStation) *''Cyborg Justice'' (Mega Drive/Genesis) *''Ecco the Dolphin'' (Mega Drive/Genesis, Mega CD/Sega CD, Master System, Game Gear) *''Ecco: The Tides of Time'' (Mega Drive/Genesis, Mega CD/Sega CD, Game Gear) *''Ecco Jr.'' (Mega Drive/Genesis) *''Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future'' (Dreamcast, PlayStation 2) *''Exosquad'' (Mega Drive/Genesis) *''Galaxy Force II'' (Sega Saturn) *''Garfield: Caught in the Act'' (Game Gear) *''Golf Construction Set'' *''Grossology'' *''Holyfield Boxing'' *''How Things Work in Busytown'' *''Impossible Mission II'' (Commodore Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Apple II, Atari ST, Commodore 64, PC MS-DOS, ZX Spectrum, NES) *''The Jungle Book'' *''Jaws Unleashed'' (PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC Windows) *''Karateka'' *''King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder!'' (NES) *''Kolibri'' (32X) *''The Magic School Bus: Space Exploration Game'' (Mega Drive/Genesis) *''Museum Madness'' *''Peter Pan: A Story Painting Adventure'' (PC MS-DOS) *''Power Rangers Jigsaw Puzzles'' *''Power Rangers PowerActive Math'' *''Power Rangers PowerActive Words'' *''Power Rangers Print Kit'' *''R.B.I. Baseball 2'' *''Richard Scarry: Busytown'' *''Qix'' (NES) *''Sentinel Worlds I: Future Magic'' *''Sports-A-Roni'' *''Sky Target'' (Sega Saturn, PC Windows) *''South Park'' (PlayStation) *''Starship Andromeda'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time'' (Mega Drive/Genesis, Super NES) *''Sub Battle Simulator'' *''Super Action Football'' *''Tails and the Music Maker'' (Pico) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (Mega Drive/Genesis) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (Sega Saturn) *''The Simpsons: Arcade Game'' (Commodore 64, PC MS-DOS) *''Three Dirty Dwarves'' (Sega Saturn, Windows PC) *''Tiny Tank: Up Your Arsenal'' (PlayStation) *''Tiny Toon Adventures Cartoon Workshop'' (NES) *''Tomcat Alley'' (Windows PC) *''USS Stinger'' (MS-DOS) *''Wacky Races'' (Windows PC, PlayStation) *''Water Polo'' *''Wild West'' *''Wilson Pro Staff Golf'' *''World Karate Championship'' *''World Trophy Soccer'' (Mega Drive/Genesis) References External links *Appaloosa Interactive at MobyGames *Homepage (archived) Category:Companies established in 1982 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Mountain View, California Category:Video game companies of Hungary Category:Defunct video game companies Category:1982 establishments in Hungary